


No Need To Travel

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan lets go of his backpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Travel

        Mavis contemplatively watched Jonathan as he tenderly stroked his backpack. "What are you doing?" she asked after he'd unwrapped several rolls and began putting things away in the drawers of his new room.

        "I'm putting my things away."

        "You're dismantling your backpack," she spoke gently, knowing how much it mattered to him.

        "Yeah." He nodded. "But I don't need to travel any more. I know where I belong. I've seen the most beautiful view on Earth already." He looked slyly at her, then put up more of his luggage.

        "What?" she asked.

        "You." Taking her hands in his, he kissed her.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
